The present invention relates to a guard for a universal joint.
Universal joints have found wide application to couple rotary shafts that have an angular misalignment. For example, a double universal joint is often used to couple the power take-off shaft of a mobile prime mover such as a tractor to the power input shaft of an attached implement. Since the implement can pivot relative to the prime mover, the drive line from the prime mover to the implement must also be pivotal. The universal joint provides such an articulated coupling between the power take-off and power input shafts.
The dangers of exposed universal joints in drive lines of the type described have been recognized. Guards for universal joints are therefore also well known. Prior art guards are usually provided in two halves. One half of the guard is usually fixed or journaled upon a rotating member of the drive line and the other half is stationary, being fixed to either the prime mover or to the implement. Due to the limited amount of space that is available for the stationary guard on the prime mover or the implement, the rotating guard often interferes with the stationary guard when there is a wide angle between the drive and driven shafts. To avoid this interference, users commonly remove the guard on the prime mover or implement. This results in portions of the rotating universal joint being exposed.